


In Love With a King

by mrcumpress



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, It started as a joke, Mentioned Mario (Nintendo), bowser is the ideal lover, i don't know what to tag honestly i just wanted bowser fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcumpress/pseuds/mrcumpress
Summary: Life with Bowser is much better than you expected. There's more to the short-tempered koopa that meets the eye, a soft heart underneath that spiky shell. Gen!Reader btw!
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Reader, Koopa | Bowser/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	In Love With a King

**Author's Note:**

> After talking about it with some friends, I took matters into my own hands to bring more Bowser x Reader content to the table. I don't think there's enough of it, you know? Kind of a crack fic, but I have chosen to take it seriously, so here we are. Also a sort of headcanon-type deal rather than an actual fic with plot, but maybe I'll worldbuild...also I'm not heavily involved in Mario lore so anything depicted will either be OOC or an AU if I expand on it.
> 
> TL;DR I wanted Bowser fluff and here we are. Hope you find it kind of silly!

You didn’t think that you would end up loving your time in Bowser’s castle, his henchmen tending to your every need as he barked orders at them from his throne. A glass of water was all you wanted - something you had intended on getting for yourself - but the King Koopa was content with you in his lap and demanded that someone else take care of it. 

“Anything you want is yours,” he said softly, his hot breath tickling your ears before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

He was large, his arms holding you close to him as you sat comfortably in his lap. Despite his hard shell, he wasn’t uncomfortable to get close to, as long as you avoided the dangerous spikes on his back. “Hurry up!” Bowser shouted again to a startled koopa who was not moving fast enough for his liking.

You thanked the servant and grabbed your drink, the jewels on the goblet shining as you spun it around in your hand. “Did such a small request call for such an extravagant cup?” It was just _water._ Yet the goblet was gorgeous, truly a fine piece of art.

Bowser hummed softly. “You deserve nice things.”

Perhaps you did. You smiled and carefully took a sip. Bowser always went out of his way for you, or maybe it wasn’t as far out of his way as you thought; he _was_ technically a king. He was always so kind to you, often telling you on late nights that he would do anything for you. If it was achievable for him, he would grant any request, and if not, he would attempt to find a way.

You didn’t expect the cold king to be a great lover. While he did have a short temper, there was much more to him than that. He was surprisingly softer than he appeared and quite the conversationalist, spending many late nights chatting about the world, the people, the regrets you two both had. It was nice to see him open up and you had no problem listening.

_”I just want Mario to understand,” Bowser murmured, holding you closer to his chest, “I’m only so stern and strict because I **have** to be. I have a family I need to protect.”_

Mario often frustrated him. You didn’t particularly care for the ex-plumber and could understand where Bowser came from. But you didn’t mind telling him when he was in the wrong either. You convinced the king to stop kidnapping the princess Mario cared so much about, and sense then, tensions between the two had significantly decreased.

 _”Just have a word with him,”_ you told him one night, twirling his red hair. _”And if he doesn’t listen, at least you tried._

On one occasion, Mario infiltrated while you were in Bowser’s care, and something inside of him snapped, sending him into a wild frenzy. He set the dining room ablaze, flames shooting out of his mouth as he attacked the small man. But not _once_ did he try to hurt you. It scared you a little, but seeing the lengths he would go to keep you safe made you feel more secure.

What really surprised you about Bowser was his incredible passion for his family, which now included you. You originally had a lot of negative thoughts towards the king, and you even thought that he despised his children, not seeing a single mention of them in the media. After finding out that he was very protective over his kin, it made sense. He’d often send his koopa henchmen after the paparazzi, making sure nobody kept tabs on his family life.

Not to mention, his kids _adored_ you. They all flocked to you whenever they visited the castle, jumping on you in a big group hug that nearly broke your back.

“Nice catch, dad!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed the first time you met. _“Good to see you still have game, old man!”_

_The comment made Bowser blush, his large hand squeezing yours gently. “Enough of that, remember your manners.”_

You took one final sip from the goblet before holding it in your lap, too comfortable to get up and put it away yourself. 

“Shall I call for someone?” Bowser asked.

Considering his offer, you nodded, smiling and kissing his snout. “Actually, yes, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. But be nicer to the little guys, they work very hard for you.”

A small, red koopa scuttled up to take the goblet from your hands, running off to take it elsewhere. Bowser sighed and rested his head against the back of his throne, rubbing your back carefully with one of the large hands that held you close. “Am I really that mean, sweetheart?”

“Sometimes,” you answered honestly. “But I’m happy to see you’re working on it, big guy.”

He smiled down at you, closing his eyes. “Alright...I love you.”

“And I love _you,_ Bowser.”

The two of you were happier than ever, not a care in the world as time stopped long enough for you to spend time in the king’s arms. The shared warmth lulled you both to sleep, giving the poor koopas a break as well.

Falling in love with the terrible King Koopa turned out to be _way_ better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Bowser is the ideal lover...koopa dilf...moving on thanks for enduring all of that


End file.
